


Three's A Crowd

by galraclaws



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, M/M, Multi, PWP, Threesome, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 06:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11270100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galraclaws/pseuds/galraclaws
Summary: Shiro likes Keith. He also likes Allura. Problem is Keith and Allura are dating so there's definitely no room in that relationship for him.Or is there..?





	Three's A Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've written in a long ass time but I had a Need for Allura getting dicked down but also sad Shiro?? And I love Keith so lmao here's this mess? Enjoy :)

Shiro likes Keith.

He can't exactly pinpoint when his fondness for him switched over to something more. It might have been that day in training when Keith slammed Shiro into the padded matts on the floor with one hand. He certainly remembers the way the smug upturn of Keith's lips made it harder for him to breathe than his back hitting the ground.

Perhaps it was when he was shuddering with pain and quickly decreasing adrenaline. The day when he thought that he might seriously die — a fear that's always in the back of his mind, but felt more real in his situation. When the growls and gnashing of alien teeth was drowned out by the black lion’s roar. He remembers the heat that spread through him when he realized Keith was behind the controls.

Shiro’s mind ponders over more possible instances — thinking of Keith's slow smile, his rare laughter, his face scrunched in frustration.

He thinks of telling Keith about how he feels. Imagines Keith’s lips on his, their hips pressed hard against each other and the hurried tearing off of their clothes. However, Shiro has one problem.

Shiro likes Allura too.

He can't help but bite his lips at the thought of her hands combing through the length of her hair, her arms flexing ever so slightly in her suit. He thinks about the firmness of her voice when she commands them in battle as well as its softness when she pats him on the back to praise a mission well done.

He thinks about her graceful confidence, her strength, and imagines the stretch of her legs entangled with his and that same commanding voice lowered to a whisper in his ears.

Yeah, he definitely likes them both.

His eyes would lock on them whenever they enter the room. His ears focus on their words whenever they speak. He makes unconscious notes of their likes and dislikes, how they spend their time around the castle and more. That's why he's very quick to suspect the two have been hiding something.

Allura resting her hands on one of the paladins is nothing new. However, he can't help but notice how long she’d keep her hands on Keith in particular. How she'd touch more than just his shoulders and opt to drag her fingers down his back. The way Keith would shiver in a way that definably wasn't disgust.

Shiro also notices the intensity of Keith's eyes when he looks at Allura — something that startles him the first time he witnesses it. There's sultriness in his gaze hidden behind his usual cool attitude.

He sees the purplish marks on Keith's collar bone, poorly hidden by his shirt. He sees the red teeth shaped indents on Allura’s neck when her turtleneck slides a smidge lower.

So all things considered, Shiro really shouldn't be surprised when Keith and Allura walk into the common room hand in hand. His heart stutters and Allura proudly announces that they're together. His looks at Keith's flushed cheeks and jerky nod confirming the news.

He can't help but agree when Lance sputters out a indignant “For real princess? You're with him?”

Shiro closes his eyes and takes a deep breathe before congratulation them both. He smiles at them, but it doesn't reach his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, in the next chapter everyone got they dicks out and pussy poppin'  
> Anyway, please validate me and leave a comment if you enjoyed what I wrote so far or are excited for things to continue (or if I made a mistake tbh).
> 
> I made a twitter for fics and I'm lonely there so feel free to talk to me @ galraclaws !!


End file.
